


masquerade

by xunise (orphan_account)



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universes, Cute, F/F, Fairies, Fluff, Short, fairy!irene, fairy!joy, fairy!wendy, fairycore, i love this so much, i was BURSTING with words omg, slightly poetic, soft, unedited, villages, wenjoy is superior idc, wrote at 12am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xunise
Summary: fairy joy meets fairy wendy.





	masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THIS SO MUCH AKKZA i got 3 people to read it and they loved it so i decided to post. idek where this idea or sudden urge to write came from, but it birthed this. now i’m writing abt tree yeri and seulgi idek what’s going on in my mind. 
> 
> anyway, enjoy 
> 
> unedited.

gorgeous trees made of vibrant yellows and the dark caramels of the bark, this is where we find our protagonist, sooyoung.

she’s quiet gorgeous really, considered a goddess in her village, eyes always sparking in delight and curiosity. she was seen as second prettiest (they didn’t want to offend the queen, joohyun, of course, but secretly joohyun knew everyone preferred sooyoung’s looks over her own, which she didn’t mind one bit and even agreed), and often other fairies would lose their train of thought staring at her, wishing she was theirs to hold and cherish. 

but sadly, she never did find anyone to court, not being interested in men, and the few influx of lesbian fairies flocking to her weren’t her type either. she didn’t seem to have much luck in her village, and was far too lazy to check another. 

what a shame, she’d think to herself, and continue working, helping the bees pollinate the flowers and spread harmony and love to her fellow fairies. 

and we find ourselves on present day, sooyoung peacefully humming a sweet melody, calming all the anxious birds and creatures of the forest with just the vibrations of her throat. relaxing. 

that is until she is knocked over, wings stiffing and mouth open in a gasp, a tiny yelp escaping. 

“oops!” she heard a voice say, opening her eyes and dusting the beige dirt off her knees and dress. 

“i’m sorry! didn’t see you,” they said, and she looked up into their eyes. 

they were a light blue, almost the color of the sea and sky combined, with a hint of red favoring the left side. her eyes traveled from the to the nose, and then the hair. blood orange, cute! 

“oh wow,” she whispered, heart fluttering and blush tinting her cheeks. 

the girl was absolutely ethereal. different than most fairies she’s seen. she liked it 

“ah!” the other fairy said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a tiny compass, pink and gray, and checking it before sliding it back in. 

“i’m already late,” the other fairy whined, and stopped her foot cutely in agitation. 

suddenly remembering the existence of sooyoung, she looking down. “i’m sorry! here,” she smiled, holding out her hand for sooyoung to take. 

of course, who would miss out on an opportunity to hold a pretty girl’s hand, even for a moment? 

pulling sooyoung up, she grinned. “i’m seungwan. nice to meet you!” 

sooyoung blushed again, nodding. “i’m sooyoung, but if you want you can call me joy,” she said, giving her a light smile. 

seungwan nodded, looking distracted and looked back to sooyoung. “sooyoung- joy- i have to go! i hope to see you around again, of course,” she said as she began to flutter her wings and lift up off the ground.

“yes, i hope so too,” sooyoung replied, and watched as seungwan grinned at her and flew off. 

“bye!” the busy fairy, waved, and disappeared into the trees. 

pressing her hand onto her burning cheek, sooyoung sighed in euphoria and eyes the pinkish roses in front of her. if fate was kind, she’d see her again. 

mentally, she begged the universe for another opportunity, and continued humming, mind in a wonderland where she was holding hands with the odd fairy, and possibly with her. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> twt: snailzones


End file.
